Paulo Filho
Paulo Filho is a middleweight fighter who has also fought at light-heavyweight and he is the former WEC middleweight champion. He has had many issues with pill addictions and not making weight for his fights and just pulling out of fights for unknown reasons. His most recent ditched fight was set to be a non-title superfight against Bellator middleweight champion Hector Lombard, but he pulled out and was replaced by UFC veteran Jay Silva. He most recently faced Denis Kang. The two rivals fought to a controversial split draw decision. Filho then faced and lost to undefeated Marcos Rogerio de Lima via unanimous decision. He next returned to Bitetti Combat to face Yuki Sasaki, winning a unanimous decision. Filho next faced Ronny Markes, losing via unanimous decision. He then went on to fight Norman Paraisy and lost via unanimous decision. Paraisy was famous for going on TUF and stating that he wouldn't surrender and he would clean up France's bad reputation. Paraisy went on to quit in his first fight. Paraisy nevertheless gave Filho what some fans called "the beating of his career" en route to the scorecards. After a little hiatus, Filho next faced Satoshi Ishii. Even though Ishii was the clear winner, the fight was inexplicably ruled a draw. Filho was next set to face prospect Mamed Khalidov in KSW. He was unfortunately hospitalized after overdosing on the drug Rohypnol. Filho stated that if he still showed up to fight Khalidov, it would be his last fight. He was going to retire either way. Filho pulled out of the fight in late November 2011 and he was replaced by UFC and Strikeforce veteran Jesse Taylor. Filho then retired. Midway through April 2012, Filho came out of retirement and signed for a rematch with fellow Pride veteran Murilo Rua. He defeated Rua in September 2012 via forty-seven second technical knockout, likely retiring his rival once more. Filho next signed with the World Series of Fighting promotion, to make his debut against UFC veteran Dave Branch. He lost via a pathetically dominant unanimous decision. Fights *Paulo Filho vs. Ikuhisa Minowa *Paulo Filho vs. Yuki Kondo *Paulo Filho vs. Akira Shoji 1 *Paulo Filho vs. Joe Doerksen - The fight was for the vacant WEC middleweight title. *Chael Sonnen vs. Paulo Filho 1 - The fight was for the WEC middleweight title with Paulo Filho the defending champion. Filho's victory was controversial because Chael Sonnen did not appear to tap out, but yelled while the armbar was placed, and the referee took this as a verbal submission. Sonnen later agreed with the referee's stoppage. The referee was Josh Rosenthal. *Chael Sonnen vs. Paulo Filho 2 - The fight was originally scheduled for Filho's WEC middleweight title, but the fight was instead fought at a 189 pound catchweight, and switched to a non-title bout after Filho failed to make weight. Throughout the fight, Filho seemed disturbed, disoriented and just plain confused. Filho announced after the fight that he would ship Chael Sonnen the championship belt regardless of the non-title bout. The fight was the last fight in the WEC for both men. Filho also came into the fight undefeated and this was his first career loss and his only loss thus far. *Melvin Manhoef vs. Paulo Filho - The fight was Filho's Dream debut. Many thought that Melvin Manhoef, as the devastating striker that he is, would run right over Filho on the feet. That was what it looked like would happen early, but Filho rallied and pulled out a Hail Mary armbar. *Denis Kang vs. Paulo Filho - The fight ended in a controversial split draw. *Norman Paraisy vs. Paulo Filho *Dave Branch vs. Paulo Filho - The fight was the World Series of Fighting debut of both men. Category:Middleweight fighters